Generally, for a reflective product taking a total reflection technology as a core, its structure comprises a light-reflection thin film and charged particles behind the thin film, and a principle thereof is to change a total reflection intensity of the light-reflection thin film by adjusting positions of the charged particles, so as to further change a display brightness of the thin film.